Conventional electrical breakers generally employ an alloy plate with one end thereof fixedly connected to a prong and the other end thereof disengagably contacting another prong. The alloy plate bends when it is subjected to a high temperature so that when an overload current passes through the alloy plate and a high temperature is generated, it bends and disengages from the contact point of the other prong and cuts the circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,748 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,729 each has an alloy plate which is indirectly connected to the pushbutton of the electrical breaker. Each of the alloy plate of these two breakers has a potential shortcoming in that they sometimes cannot be stably maintained in the closed and opened positions. That is to say, when in the opened position, the alloy plate could contact the contact point of the prong without pressing the pushbutton. This is because deficiencies exists in the structure between the pushbutton and the alloy plate so that after the breakers are used for a period of time, indefinite positioning of the alloy plate occurs.
The present invention intends to provide an electrical breaker wherein the alloy plate is pressed by a push member when in the closed position and supported by an L-shaped member connected to the pushbutton when in the opened position. Therefore, the two positions of the alloy plate can be positively maintained. The electrical breaker of the present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of conventional electrical breakers.